Dadaw
Dadaw (born September 34, 2.893.094 banana 000 squared) is a male Time-Lord Dream-Lord Spam-Lord Dalek Meta-Crisis. Dadaw is actually the user Dadaw, and he is known as Dadaw Master of Nuclear, who loves to melt Nuclear sites. He creates Nuclear Explosion when he melts some nuclear sites, he created the Dadaw Company, in 2014 when he got Mixed with Ultron and Brainiac, 2068 he taked over the world and he create the Ultdawiac Empire. He will be the Prime Minister of Earth in 3492 because he fix one of his mistake by get out from his dreamlandia with the TARDIS that was there. He was a cyberman in the great Cyber/Dalek War, despite being part dalek. AKA *Ultdawiac *DD *Dadawdrums *Nurp-Naut *Kraw Quotes *"This is my world."-Dadaw *"This is good a movie to melt."-Dadaw on The Nixels Movie. *"I am going to melt it, and after this buy Mega Blocks."-Dadaw on Teh Mega Blok Movey. *"This is MY MOVIE!, so MELT MELT MELT MELT IT NOW!."-Dadaw in the vote for The Nixels Movie for The best burning article of the month. *"Well, I am the Ninja of Nuclear, and I am the greatest MELTJITSU MASTER!"-Dadaw in episode 5 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Meltjitsu. *"..........."-Dadaw at Mixels Wiki Chat when the chat is lull. *"When you will get something that hurts your feelings in very hard way, all you have to do IS TO DEAL WITH IT AND BURN THE SADNESS WITH THE OTHER FEELINGS, AND THEY WILL BURN BURN BURN AND YOUR LIFES WILL BECOME DARKER BECAUSE YOU WILL START TO UNDERSTAND THE TRUE MEANING OF THE WORLD WITH YOU, AND YOU WILL OPEN A NEW GATE OF CONTROL ON YOUR MIND AND YOU WILL UNDERSTAND EVERY SINGLE THING THAT HAPPEN AND NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO TRADE YOU AND CHEAT YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE SMARTER THEN THEM AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND THINGS BETTER THEN THEM!"-Dadaw Rank Forms Dadaw.png|His old profile photo 4175279-ultron spader.jpg|Part of his true form (Ultdawiac). Images3H146RUH.jpg|The 2nd part of his true form (Ultdawiac). Ultdawiac minifig.png|His minifigure in Ultdawiac form (now). Ninja Dadaw Master of Nuclear.png|From LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Meltjitsu. Dadaw Izaylin War I.png|At Izaylin War I. Dadaw Izaylin War II.png|At Izaylin War II. Dadaw Master of Nuclear.png|Master of Nuclear Izaylin War I He can do normall things Izaylin War II He can melt things with his sword True Form He is Invicible he can melt mind control and even more things! In 2011, The 21st Doctor found this version of Dadaw and answered a question he would ask him in the future. Master of Meltjitsu The same powers as his true form just there he can do meltjitsu and glow in the dark. Bizarro He can clone peoples, and he have the same abilities as Bizarro Kramm He can transform into a Mixel called Kramm then he can drill things, and get strong hand Nurp-Naut He can transform into Mixel called Nurp-Naut he can get a jetpack Vaka-Waka He transform into Mixel called Vaka-Waka, he still invincible even there, he can eat everything! Kramm/Nurp-Naut/Vaka-Waka Max He have the powers of Vaka-Waka, Nurp-Naut and Kramm forms Batman He have the powers of Batman, in this form he is super incivible, he kill and beat peoples with the song Everything is Batman. Fatman He can turn to this form when he is in his Batman form when he use Ghi. The Arrow Batflash He have the powers of Batman, Arrow and the powers in the fantasy of Barry Allen wich make him Meta-Human, the fastest man alive, the awesome thing ever, the greatest archer ever and more! UTLIMATE! This is combine of his Kramm/Nurp-Naut/Vaka-Waka Max form with Bizarro form and Masters of Meltjitsu form and his True form, he can get all of this form abilities then no one can stop him! Darth Ultrealistic Gabegoodawiac A Mixture of Hyperealistic Megagoose & Ultdawiac. Too powerful to talk about. Dalek You will be EXTERMINATED What He Does Nuclear explosion.jpg The beast way to melt and burn things.jpg Category:Elemental Masters Category:Users Category:Melting Category:Nuclear Category:Warning Category:Dont Listen to he Category:Nuclear Explosion Category:Nuke Category:Nuke like Humans Category:Nuke like Users Category:Empire leaders Category:HE CONTROL ON THE WORLD! Category:Member of Ultdawiac Empire Category:Ultdawiac Empire Category:Dadaw Company Category:Scratch haters Category:The Best Article For Ever Category:People that don't have strings on them Category:INVINCIBLE! Category:Robohumandroids Category:Not abels to be hackeds Category:Who can do mind control Category:Who can do cyber control Category:Who can shrink you Category:Users Who Are Heroes In Izaylin War Category:Peaples Who Are Heroes In Izaylin War Category:Peaple who is himself army Category:WWE haters Category:Who help to the Nixels Category:Who love spam Category:Who have army of Vaka-Wakas Category:Who is lord of Vaka-Wakas Category:Billionaires Category:Famous Melters Category:Dadaw Category:Time Lords Category:Spam Lords Category:Dream Lords Category:Wizards Category:He is Batman Category:Pages that are so wizard. Category:People who don't live in Miami, Canada Category:He's Batman Category:ЯIOT Category:Melticle Category:Banned From Existence